The life of a legionnaire
by hades627
Summary: The story of a man trained from almost birth to be nothing but a soldier but as a soldier in the empire you pick things up that make you human this is his story .and i in no way own anything about skyrim or the elder scrolls i just own my personal characters. also enjoy leave a review just not too harsh please this was my first fanfic so thank you for hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

As vibius marched down the hallway he was excited amd nervous he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He was being summoned by the emperor himself. As he approached the entrance to the throne room he saw his own father an imperial general who retired after the first great saw his son approaching and a smile that Vibius thought he would never see crossed his face it was the look of a proud said to vibius ''my son i'm truly proud of you today you and the rest of the legion taught those damn elves a lesson about messing with the empire ''.Vibius responded by saying ''father if not for you and the other generals who trained me i would be dead i thank you for honoring me with such praise''.His father smile dampered a bit as he said Vibius i knew this would i know it was hard and seemed as though you were never good but my son you are and aways have beeen i just wanted you to be ready. Vibius said so getting me ready was sending me away to a academy when i was thirteen then threatening to disown me when i sighned up as a auxillairy and not immediatly becoming a officier i thank you for your praise and of you being proud of me but i did fight for or because of you i fougght for every legionairre who stood at my shoulder for every man and woman who stood in a shieldwall with i fought for the emperor and for the empire for every citizen man,woman ,child, elf ,orc,imperial or nord any and everyone i fought to protect them not for think you are the reason you are not my reason tou gave me the ablility yes but i don not fight for you so you could praise me now it's too late for that at least mother will never know the sting of a thalmor coming a her at Ariana will not know the sadness of seeing a brother or father dead i thank the nine everyday since the war ended for my you still say the gods abandon us?Because i assure you they have not i should've died hundreds of times yet i did not as i stood on the fields outside of this very city and looked after the battle had ended i saw men who not a hour before had been standing at my side and fighting men and woman i had known to call my brothers and sisters i was not only a officer i was there friend and they were mine we were a family away from family and i wish i could bring them i see their faces when i close my eyes. i see that khajiit La'rashaad and see himwhen he would look t the twin moon and talk about them with me. I also see Alanina that damn girl always trying to help others she was run through by a bosmers arrow i watched as she died i held her in my arms for her last moments she said it was a honor dying with me here.i rememember all of my soldiers faces i remember their stories and their reasons for fighting I remember the fallen I am the servant of the empire i am Legate Vibius Aureilius Vbius marched through the door of the throne room leaving his father behinfd and seeing the emperor in his throne he saluted and bow and said it is a hinor to be in your presence my emperor.


	2. The beginning of training

The first thing remembered was being held by his sister that was his first memory. He was close with Ariana she was always the one to help him when he would have a bad day with his tutors and training. She would tell him of the glory of Tiber Septim how since the beginning of the third empire every male family member has served in the his father eagerly held on to the fact that Tiber Septim was a divine his father never called Tiber septim by his nordic name of Talos.

The orgins of the Lucrius family runs deep into the Empire's history. His family had always been great stratgists and if the time came could easily gain support to overthrow the Mede dynasty and Titus Mede II knew this which is why Vibius was given his training by the finest officers in Imperial Mede II trained him for any and every role he may need to be put in to serve the Empire best he first met the emperor when he was four years of age. That was also the first time he met her the emperors illegtimate daughter. The first time he saw her he felt something he did not know then what the feeling was but he would know later and that feeling was love. He became close friends with her as he spent more and more days inside the imperial palace for training . He knew that he had found solace in her she would usually come and watch with her mother as Vibius they would run together playing tag and hide and go seek or even sometimes the brave legigionaire saving the princess from the foul Mehrunes Dagon.

Even her name was magical to him the way it slid off his tongue when he said when he said he would get goosebump on his arms he loved her hair the color was like loveliest of roses. two years after he arrived in the imperial palace he and Alina were sitting together after he had been traing and she asked "Vibius"have you ever kissed a girl i see the older children do it sometimes and i was wondering if you ever replied to her and said "no"Then before he knew what was happening she pulled him in and kissed hi lips for a split second and that kiss that second was greatest feeling he had ever felt in his life.

The day after the kiss he was never able to look at Alina the same way he had he got this feeling inhis feeling that he would do anything for her and anything to protect her he wouldn't no couldn't let anything happen to her not her she was just too important to day in the middle of Frostfall they sat together on the balcony and talked until her mother came and told Vibius he was being called to training was astonished two trainig sessions in one day why he was already drenched with sweat from the earlier. When he arrived in the training room his trainer a Nord imperial legate by the name of ragnar red-fist looked down in shame as Vibius looked aroun he was surrounded by older boys twice his size the blonde haired big buff nord in his rough voice said the legion needs tough men and women this is that training struggling to get it out ragnar said older boy smiled smirks on they're faces they looked like a pack wolves circling a fox the first boy made his move and Vibius side stepped and elbowed him in the back but then another grabbed his arm and kick the back of his knees so he was down on his knees and then the boys viciously beat while Ragnar could do nothing but look on and follow his orders not to interfer. the boy Vibius elbowed in the back said little fool you'll pay for that brat and took the hardest ounch he could muster to Vibius jaw and he was out cold after that he finally awoke to Alina and her mother beside his bed Alina was this he just could not allow so he took her hand and painfully sat and told he was ok and she hugged hi and cried on his shoulder he did not enjoy the crying but he did enjoy her embrace it made the pain go away and he said to her "thank you Alina'' you made me all better now go to sleep your father hates when your up past curfew and her mother took and Vibius quickly fell asleep.


	3. The diplomat

As Vibius awoke in the morning after the beating the effects were known he could not move a inch without pain racing through his was having a hard time breathing so he visted the palace old mage told him he had two possibly three broken ribs and the bruising was gave Vibius a healing potion and said to drink through the day when pain became too much to handle.

He walked the palace that day listening to the diplomats and generals would hide when they woul almost spot he wasn't allowed to be in this part of the would be bad if he got caught he would be punished again and he defintily didn't need that but he loved hearing the diplomats talk on the other provinces and hearing the imperials generals talk abou the strategies they may have to use if violence breaks generals would usually see him and smile and talk louder the diplomats though were always whispering and would warn him that if didn't leave they would tell the emperor. Today though something was different a diplomat saw and whispered to his associate and then he waved his hand in a gesture for Vibius ton come over to approched the diplomat and prompted him by asking "yes sir"?The diplomat said your a young fellow to be interested in poltics aren't replied by saying but sir if i want to become a great leader or legionnaire and carry on the legacy of our great emperor Tiber Septim i must start young in both combat triang and tactics also in diplomat laughed and said very true lad why don't you come with me today no one will bother gave off a big radiant smile and said it would be a honor sir. He asked though who are you?The diplomat replied the name is Harius Flavius Valerius i'm the ambassador in Elsewr and i'm giving my report today i think a child like you would enjoy am i wrong he asked. Vibius replied no sir defintily not.

As Vibius entered the room with the Harius the others in the room looked at vibius and laughed and joked with Harius by saying things like "Harius since when do you take on little aprrentices" and other said he's a little Harius i say be careful he'll look you in the eye and then lie to your face with a smile. Harius went to the fron of the crowd of diplomats and told Vibius to sit with his partener and began his presentation of relations in Elsewr. Hrius began by saying ladies and gentleman i am here to say in elsewr it's the same as usaul there is tons of moon sugar being moved through the boarders each day and my soldiers can only do so much i request the fifteenth legion be sent to the embassy to help along with be the garrision force i also suggest we recruit more Khajiit as need to be able to send more agent into the summerset isles and well honestly we need more information on what is happening. We cannot simply trust the thakmor to keep their promise and not invade again we must be sure that if and possibly when the thalmor invade again we are not weakened and we should know what to expect. The other diplomats in the room all agreed that that is the right decision and Harius procedded to give information on the embassy and Vibius zoned out intil Harius said com e on lad time to they walked together Harius said to him i think i'll talk to emperor about you. i'll be here for awhile and i want to tutor you in the art of diplomacy and speechcraft can't be a legionnaire if you can't sell you loot from battles now go play with the generals or your little princess friend.

Vibius walked down the hallway towards Alina room and was excited to tell her what happened. He reached her door and knocked and she ran out and hugged him and that put a even bigger smile on his already huge smile. He loved when she hugged him it made everything better in his world everything disappeared except him and her. He would never let anyone mess with his friends espicially not her he didn't know why he had this feeling or what it was but it simply was there and he loved it. It made his fly high and brought him happiness maybe one day he would figure it but for today he would simply stay here and enjoy the hugs and the games that they played together. He would always be the legionnaire saving the couldn't wait for his time toserve in the glorius Imperial couldn't wait to adventure go out and use the training he will be given. He was honored to be recieving this ppily acepted it this traing would make sure he served the Empire to the best ablities but for now he happily settled for saving his princess.


	4. happy times

Vibius was just waking up when he heard "you have training today gear up and report to the training ground"Ragnar got up and walked to the wadrobe that held his training armor and sword Ragnar helpee he put the armor on it was diffucult because Vibius was slightly smaller than his armor. His father had started his training two years before most children did he was being trained not only for the legion but also possibly one day to be the leader of the pentilus octilius the emperor personal bodyguard or maybe he was being trained to be part of the more secrective sect of the imperial army the special operations behind the scene division the emperors persona the best are chosen and only the strongest and smartest survive the intense he did know for sure was that he would happily die for the emperor and the empire he ruled.

He would not stand down if the empire was threatened his family helped build the empire they owned estates all throughout the empire each one given to them by a emperor for their service and Vibius would continue the tradition and serve the empire the thoughts went through his head he heard Ragnar say "there you go lad now come along" the nord intimediated Vibius he was three times the size of this boy he looked more like hairy giant to Vibius than a man. Ragnar was aroud six foot tall and five inches musclar and hairy under his armor his face was shaved and his hair was cut neatly and groomed but Vibius still considered the hair to b e too long and not civilized looking. He had no problem with the Nord but he did hate that they were so hairy it disgusted him he didn't know why but he just hated the hairy northernmen."why do Nords keep their hair so long and many do not shave?" He asked Ragnar "because we hold onto to our culture that is ours and that means how we dress and wear our hair"he responded. So not everywhere in the empire is like in cyrodiil?Vibius asked "aye lad Ta-Tiber Septim did force the imperial culture on the people he coquered he believe that every man had right he was fair and just he was from Skyrim you know" Vibius was taken back a Nord barbarian became the greatest man to walk the face of Nirn.

As they approched the traing room Ragnar handed him the wooden practice sword that was carved to be exactly like the swords the leggionaires used in the field. Do you know why the legion is so sucessful in battle Vibius? Ragnar asked vibius responded by saying because they are well trained and displined and fight as a unit rather than a single man or fight cohesively and do not charge in recklessly but rather use strategy and cunning to win. "Exactly"Ragnar said when a unit fights together they become one they are one body controlled by each legigionaire in the one leggionaire messes the fromation up he put the lives of his brother and sisters in arms at risk you should know here at the end of the session take this to the library and ask for these books they will explain in detail fromations and their strength and weaknesses.

Now to the real training Ragnar said rather loudly and excited that was something Vibius noticed about a lot of Nords they loved battle their need for battle could not said strike me Vibius did as instructed Ragnar side stepped and bought he sword down across Vibius's back causing a surge of pain to go through his entire bruised and battered body and he let out a whimper as he went to the ground. Ragner screamed get up you'd be dead if this was bettle get up now! Vibius rose and as he rose brought his sword ans slammed it aganst Ragnar shin causing him to lose balance and then vibius threw all his wait into his jump and used his sholder to knock the giant of a man to the ground and took the wooden sword and brought the point to his neck and said ha as you taught me never underrestimate even the smallest opponent laughed with him too true my lad i surrender to the mighty warrior.

You are dismissed for the day since you mastered our techiniques I'll prepare tomorrows 'll will be much tougher than your the ones you have already go and do whatever it you do after our little training smiled and said i will Ragnar have a good day.

Vibius was hiding behind a plant in the garden waiting for Alina to walk by. She was being dismissed from her formal princess for the likes of him could not remember what it was actaully called but he loved seeing so uncomfortable because he liked seeing he knew the real crouched in wait and as she walked by him he pounced out screaming BOO! and she screamed and he laughed when she realized it was him when he started laughing and she put her angry face on and he stopped

"your mean"she said to him.

"no i'm not i'm just a troll" he responded

She couldn't help but laugh now she tried holding back the laughter but Vibius knew how to make her laugh and he knew how to make her laugh. they laughed together.

"i'm sorry i scared you." He said

"it's ok " she responded 'It was funny"

Walked to the area they could play games in and as soon as they got into the area of the gardens they liked.

"your it,count to ten"

He ran off and hid in the middle of the garden where no one could see him and he crouched in the shadows it took Alina about a hour to find and then she hi and it was a lot tougher for Vibius to find her he took two hours and gave then she stepped out from behind the bush she hiding behind and told him i win you lose girls rule boys drool.

"Hey" he said only sometimes

Then the guard came over and told them it was curfew and was time to go to they hugged each other Vibius favorite feeling in the touch and he walked back to his room in the palace and laid his head down and he slowly drifted off to sleep thinking of her.

**Author notes:**Well here is the fourth installment of the story hope you all enjoy. I want to thank HappyHamsters for all her she has given me with this and also want to say check out her stories the snow elves and the bronze tower they are two personal favorites of mine. Also want to say check the everyday life of the dragonborn if you haven't already its by feztron and i love it. so thanks to everyone who reads. i am alose open to character suggestions and will try to fit them into the story so please fell free:)


	5. the picking

Two long years Vibus and had waited and trained for this one moment the moment where he and the other children who had been trained were presented to the top gnerals and highest were all adorned in the armor of this new specialized regiment of the legion the behind the scenes protectors no one could know their real roles the roles they had all been training for since they first walk and hold a practice Vibius stood at the lead of the column the others behind him adorned in the legions leather armor with the five other including Vibius at the front in full leggionaire armor specially made for the children. Vibius took a deep breathand gained his composure and then ordered his troops to advance forward through the door of the throne room where the imperial court as the generals all clapped.

Many generals who were retired were even there Vibius could hear some say things like now there our the genrations of our officers for the legion or the damned elves won't know what hit them when theses lads take the field. As Vibius hit the mark he ordered the troops to stop and turn right towards the generals as they were instructed to do by the cordinators of this they all turned in unision they all clapped their arms across their saluting the generals and saying all hail the legion all hail the leggionaires all hail the generals all the empire all hail the Emperor Titius Mede the generals responed by clepping their own arms to their chest and shouting back at the little soldiers all hail to you our net genration of warriors who coplete our work and demolish the thalmor we salute you .Vibius gave the order for his troops to turn towards the emperor and then for everyone to go down to one knee and bow to this the point the Emperor stood and told the assembly these are the boys and girls who have been trained to lead our troops each and evryone one of them is fit for command when the time comes when they turn thirteen they will be returned homes to you their parents as you know we oicked the best of the best from many nobles families and from our current genrals families many of you volunterred your children for the to be able to do their duty to our great Empire the empire founded by Tiber Septim and these boys and girls our all taught his strategies and techiniqies his life story and the history of all three empires

From the first empire when the people of this land broke their chains of slavery to Ayelaid empire and founded the first empire to the rise of the Akavir invasion and the rise of the second empire to the naming of this land after the emperor Reman Cryodiil himself. They are not simple brutes and they are not simply stratigists to hide behind their soldiers and watch them die they are generals who will lead from the front as a sign of inspiration to the other they are the heroes of our next wars should civil strife ever occur they will be there if the Empire is ever attacked again they will be there as you can clarly see they are not just picked from the human races all races are here all ten from Imperial to Argonian. The reason of which being expertise in every field is needed that is what they have here in these children they will all fight and if necessary die for our great the son of the lucrius family stand and step forward the assembly was a little shocked at the news that a Lucrius was thrown into the stood and walked forwards until he was right in front of the emperor his emperor took his hand and placed on Vibius shoulder this is the leader of this great regiment his name is Vibius Aureilius Lucrius the reason i asked you generals to come other than to see the military and for your opinions is because i wish to send one these soldiers with each of you to study under your tutorlidge. who volunteers to tutor this soldier this leader. Vibius waited for one to say they would the few minutes felt like years then a voice came forth and said i shall tutor the boy when Vbius turned to see who it was it was none other than General Tullius himself Vibius had never seen him before but he had heard stories of his great stratigies he also knew that Tullius vlunteering to tutor him ment going with him back to Skyrim to Solitude away from was happy that the officers helmet concealed most of his face because he was sad, He would have to leave this girl that made him so happy that inspired him to lead. he bowed his head to General Tullius and walked towards others did the same as they were called each memeber left with the general that cgose them to go back to their post with their new mentors.

Vibius walked alongside General Tullius and said nothing to the general and the general said nothing to him until they reached the outskirts of the city where horses wjere and the general asked if he knew how to ride a horse. Vibius responded by telling him he could very well in fact Vibius always dreamed of leading a calvary charge into the got a laugh out of Tullius who told him he wouldn't see much if any mounted combat in skyrim the Nord were not big on mounted combat they preferred fighting on had about as much of a liking for the Nords as Vibius did which was not a lot it wasn't the people he did not like it was their primitive culture and barbaric looks and hair and views on magic everything these people were superstious of anything and everthing they did not like it was not right that they were this way he had heard stories of how there were many racist nords who wished for the lands of skyrim to be independent that a Ulfric Stromcloak was the loudest of the was looking forwards to the lessons that Tullius would teach him he was one of the empire best generals afterall so maybe it wouldn't be so bad but for now Vibius focused on his riding and waited to see the barbaric land of skyrim they had a long journey ahead he looked forward to seeing more of tameriel though. They reached Bruma late in the night Tullius decided to stay in the inn and leave at sunk into the bed and was asleep within minutes.


End file.
